Harvest Sprites Tale: Jack Stone
by Dia Blue
Summary: At another annual tea party that you find, hear the tale of Jack Stone of Mineral Town. My first fic! CHAPTER 1!
1. Meet the Sprites

18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18  
  
If you ever happen to stumble across the quaint little village called Mineral Town, you will find it to be a cozy area.  
  
Walking around town, you will find a town square with a beach to the side, many small houses, a library, hospital, supermarket, an inn/ bar, down below are three farms, and a church. Now, lets look at the church.  
  
You walk inside to see a red carpet, pews, stand, doors, and candles. Outside, a tiny path squiggling in a trail beside the church catches your eye. Pushing past the thick grass, you find yourself at a hut in the forest. At the door of the hut, seven elves welcome you.  
  
"Come in, budum!" the red one says. "We are just about to begin our first tea party of the spring, budum!"  
  
The red elf, whose name is Chef, pulls out a tiny chair for you; grateful, you sit down.  
  
Sitting with a tiny cup of tea, Chef starts up a conversation.  
  
"Being the Harvest Sprites, budum, we can tell the future, budum. We see the arrival of one, who will arrive today, budum."  
  
Curious, you listen closely. Chef seems to be drawing you into the telling of this person's future. Chef gets a grin on his face.  
  
"You seem interested, budum. I shall tell you the tale."  
  
Chef sips from his tea and adjusts his red hat. Then he takes a deep breathe, and starts.  
  
18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18  
  
Do you like it? I know that it's short. Review please and remember that this is my first fic. I will be sure that the next chapter is longer. BE PATIENT! I have two projects and a bunch of other homework. Bear with me please. Peace. 


	2. New Years Return

18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18  
  
It all starts out at the Winter 30, end of the year carnival.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Take that Max!" Jack Stone shouted to his friend. Max and him were at the bumper cars and going for their 5th ride.  
  
"HA!" Max yelled, and he swiveled around and hit the wall.  
  
It was a quarter to 12, and everyone headed over to the snack bar and ordered a soda. They watched from the big clock tower as it ticked towards the twelve. Finally..  
  
DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!  
  
"Happy New Year!" everyone said in unison. With that, they all drank down their sodas, and saw how much they could stuff the trashcans.  
  
Jack and Max went for one last ride, at the Merry-Go-Round. Max got on a tiger and Jack climbed onto an ostrich. The ridiculous music played and they went around, and around, and around.  
  
When they'd had enough. Jack and Max clambered into Max's truck.  
  
"I'll ride you home first." Max said and he started up the engine, and drove into the empty streets.  
  
Max dropped Jack off at his house, waved, turned around, and drove away. Jack checked the mail, once again, and he had not received anything. "What happened to Tim?" Jack thought.  
  
Tim was Jack's old friend that he had been a pen pal with for many, many years. He met him when he had first been shown the country to by his parents:  
  
Jack's parents sat on the grassy ground, close to a pond.  
  
"Isn't this great dear?" Ramona Stone asked her husband, Joey Stone.  
  
"Sure is." Joey answered. "I'll take Jack fishing after we eat."  
  
A five-year-old Jack, meanwhile, was watching a trail of ants march around. He followed them down hill, and down a twisted path. Then the ants went in an anthill. Jack watched with curiosity, and then tried to find his way back.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack was running franticly around the town. He saw a dirt road, and followed it.  
  
Jack found himself facing a field with luscious green crops growing in the field, along with cows, sheep, and chickens waddling around in thick grass. A strong black horse took a drink from the river surrounding the farm area, and a fat dog lazed in the sun.  
  
An old man came up to Jack.  
  
"What are you doing out here young man? Oh! Is this a number on your bag?" He pointed at Jack's small orange backpack with his mom's cell phone number. "Well, lets call your folks then."  
  
That's how Jack ended up staying at the farm. He met a girl. Now, being 21, Jack couldn't remember a thing about her.  
  
Jack recalled all the fun times he had had over at Star Fields Farm. As he walked inside, he decided that it was time to pay his old friend a visit in Mineral Town.  
  
The next day, Max drove Jack over to the docks. As the white sails of boats became larger, and the hustle and bustle of people grew louder, Jack got his bags ready.  
  
The boat started on its way to Mineral Town and Jack waved good-bye to his best friend Max. He planned to stay for a week at Tim's farm. Little did Jack know, that was all going to change.  
  
18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 =^..^= 18 SO sorry it took so long. I had two projects to work on, along with band, and other homework. I tell you, homework is EVIL! Anyways, I'll try to get the next chappie sooner. I don't want to leave my readers in suspense to long. Please R&R. Thanx to all who have already! 


End file.
